From Heaven to Hell
by Angelite Phoenix
Summary: When strange things occur on board their dream holiday cruise ship to Miami, one person is being possessed by none other than an evil spirit wanting revenge. Plse review! sequel to midnight phantom
1. Chapter 1: Miami, Here we come

A/N: From Heaven to Hell is the sequel to my other story Midnight Phantom. I hope you enjoy this as much as the previous. NOTE: You don't need to read the first one to understand the second, unless you want to read it because I guess it might be more detailed than what I've written in my prologue  XD Disclaimer: Oh and sadly I do not own Fruits Basket. Well here it is; chapter 1 and the prologue.

**Prologue**

We hardly realise how fast time is travelling, neither does Tohru Honda. About three months ago, an unfortunate event happened around the Sohma's. When the ghost of Ryoichi Sohma, the first head of the clan came back to haunt their lives, he left a decision with Akito. Over the years the head had always been born to die at an early age of less than 25 years, but they had an option. They could live longer only if they traded their lives for the twelve animals of the zodiac whereas if they refused, they would die for the zodiac.

As it was carried out to be a tradition, every head of the Sohma family agreed to depart in order for the jyuniishi to go on living but Akito. Ryoichi had heard his soft prayer; he had begun to slowly take down each and every one of the jyuniishi, making them terribly sick and some in comas. When Tohru found out, she couldn't bear the thought of losing them; a strange vision appeared in her mind as she fought to keep them alive.

An evil side appeared inside of her causing her to change her mind often. She poisoned Akito by placing rat poison in his tea. Akito somehow sensed there was something wrong with the tea and after drinking it, he realised that he was going to die that very day. But he didn't regret sipping the tea; after being hated for so long by more and more people, he felt guilty. People would hate him tremendously if he dared to trade his life in for the jyuniishi; he was a bit afraid that one day they would all betray him and forget how important he was. By sacrificing his life to be thought noble and kind, to be respected more, he died shortly after and Ryoichi returned back into his grave in peace.

Of course Tohru Honda had not forgotten what she had done, but she wasn't blamed for anything as the others understood her explanation of being manipulated since them too, had the same experience through changing moods, abnormal speech and more. But it was time to leave the past behind, live the present and hope for the future.

**Chapter 1 Miami, here we come**

"Tohru, Tohru, Tohru!" A voice shouted from the other side of the building. Tohru had gotten her job back as Momiji had helped her through his dad who owned the workplace. She was very thankful to Momiji since he had done so much for her.

Tohru turned around seeing Momiji running towards her and jumping up and down with excitement. 

"What is it Momiji?" She asked.

"I convinced Shigure and the others to go on a vacation; we need a break so now we're going on a holiday cruise ship to Miami! It's going to be great. Hatori and Kureno decided to pass as well as Ritsu. Poor Kagura is feeling unwell so it's a no for her. Kisa's mum wanted her to stay because she thought she would be too young to go somewhere so faraway from Japan and Hiro, well he just followed Kisa. And you know what? You can invite all your friends, Hana and Uo right?" Momiji exclaimed.

"Why yes, this is so sudden, it's incredible, I've never been outside of Japan before, are you sure this is okay, I'm afraid I won't be able to afford it right now..."

"Nah, it's fine, I've got it covered, actually well we all do. Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, Ayame and me all shared equally and now you're coming with us. This is so exciting!" His voice started to get louder by every sentence.

"What about work?" Tohru queried.

"Oh Tohru, my dad says you can have a week or two off since I'm going as well and it's the school holidays, you deserve a to be treated well after all the chaos that has come past us."

"I- I hope I'm not being rude…"

"You wouldn't wanna let us down now do you? I mean a holiday without you would just be boring." He interjected with a small pout.

"No, of course not."

"Then come on, let's get outta here!"

While everyone packed their suitcases full, they woke up in the early hours of the morning at 5am catching a shuttle to the port. They had invited Hana and Uo who gladly tagged along.

Everyone met up at the port; Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Momiji, Haru, Rin and Ayame which meant it was a trip for ten people.

"This is ridiculous, I'm tired and I need some sleep." Kyo complained.

"Your fault for wanting to come along." Uo replied.

"Yea well that's not the point…"

"Umm…anyone hungry, I baked some muffins just incase." Tohru butted in before they could start an argument.

"Sure, I'll take one." Yuki grabbed one from the basket and started munching.

"Oh whatever I'll take one as well." Kyo's stomach started to grumble by just looking at the delicious white-chocolate chip muffins.

They passed through the immigration and they checked in with all their luggage. Then it was time to board the ship. The ship was called the Tropic Paradise Cruiser; the holiday was going to go for 12 nights and 13 days. 8 nights in the ship and the rest in Miami. They soon went separate ways to find their cabins, Ayame and Shigure shared a large suite. Yuki, Kyo, Haru and Momiji were forced to share one together and Uo, Hana, Tohru and Rin took one together as well. Each of their rooms were humongous and spacious, the rooms were painted in a creamy, light golden colour. It was two bedrooms per suite; it included a kitchen, a living room, two bathrooms (one for each room) and the entrance. Their cabins were all next to each other with the girls cabins in the middle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I cannot believe I have to share a suite with that damn Yuki." Kyo commented rudely.

They ignored him as they decided the rooms.

"I'll share with Yuki." Haru pointed out as he placed his baggage's next to Yuki's.

"I sense you've already done some planning Haru." Yuki walked off and browsed the suite.

"That means I'll be sharing with Kyo! Yay!" Momiji grinned.

"Oh great, I'm stuck with the rabbit, Hey! Who ever said that I wanted to share a room with Momiji?" Kyo shouted at the others.

"We're on holiday stupid cat, quieten down will you?" Yuki answered.

Kyo grunted as he stormed into his room closing the door behind him forbidding Momiji to enter. Momiji started to cry loudly as Yuki kicked the door open nearly breaking it, taking Momiji's luggage's into Kyo's room.

"Do consider that Momiji needs somewhere to sleep." Yuki told Kyo.

"Oh yea, well he can sleep on the streets!" Kyo replied still in a bad temper.

"Stupid cat, you do realise we're going to be on a cruise ship, there are no streets." He pointed out as Kyo ignored him; he hated it when Yuki corrected him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame and Shigure stared at their room.

"It's lovely isn't it Aya?" Shigure asked loving the sight of luxurious items around them.

"Yes it is, but it was a shame that Hari didn't join us. I tried my best to persuade him but he said he had some 'stuff' to do. Maybe he's getting back into dating, don't you think?" Ayame joked around staring into his reflection in the mirror and checking his hair for knots.

"Oh Aya, Hatori is so hard to understand, no wonder I still haven't figure him out." Shigure said bluntly shaking his head in shame.

Ayame changed the subject; he didn't want his best friend to be sad on a holiday, especially when it was a fun, new experience for all of them.

"I should've asked Yuki to share a room with me, after all we're brothers." Was the only thing that Ayame could think of fast enough.

"I'm sure your bond will grow closer during this holiday, come on lets go get the teenagers and we'll go explore the ship." Shigure's mood brightened up as he remembered that he'd only seen his own suite but there was a whole large ship to see.

"Okay!" Ayame quickly agreed to Shigure's suggestion.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It must've been very expensive to go on this cruise." Tohru said.

"Well yea but it's worth it." Uo replied.

"So who's sharing the rooms with whom?" Hana asked randomly.

"I'll share with Tohru." Rin said casually since she didn't know Hana and Uo that much.

"Fine by me, of course you two don't mind right?" Tohru looked at Hana and Uo.

"Oh no, Rin's gonna take Tohru away from us…. Nah, no problem." Uo laughed.

After a look around the hidden Balcony that was located behind a glass door covered by curtains, they took pictures of the sea view. Tohru even spotted a few dolphins leaping out of the water enjoying the attention. The ship had left the port; excitement was inside each and every one of the passengers.

They heard a knock at their door as they spotted Shigure's cheeky face appear.

"Girls, I've invited everyone to come explore the ship with me, would you like to come?"

"Yes, definitely!" Tohru smiled.

"Uhh I guess, if Tohru's going then we'll go too." Uo and Hana said in unison.

"Sure, why not?" Rin shrugged.

The first stop they made was at an ice-cream parlour.

They had all ordered ice-cream except Hana and Uo. The ice-cream girl at the counter smiled with a friendly face.

"So what would you like to order?"

"I'll have dark chocolate please with chocolate sauce and chocolate sprinkles." Uo said choosing to go with chocolate for everything.

"And you?" The girl turned to Hana

"Chicken." Was her simple reply.

The girl stared at her weirdly.

"Haha, ignore her, she's just joking, right Hana?" Uo giggled.

"I don't joke." Hana had a very serious expression.

"No seriously what do you want?" Uo asked.

"Chicken."

"Hana stop it, this is an ice-cream parlour, not a meat shop."

"Fine, I won't have anything then." Hana sat back down empty-handed.

"Uhh….She'll have mint choc chip." Uo made up an excuse as Hana's favourite was always mint choc chip. 'What's with her?' Uo thought, she tried to ignore the fact that her friend was going wacko, ordering chicken at an ice-cream parlour.

The girl at the counter just accepted her request but she couldn't help but wonder what that was all about. That girl with the black hair was surely absent-minded.

Uo handed Hana the mint choc chip ice-cream. "Here just have this; it's your favourite right?"

"Actually it used to be but now its not but since you've already purchased it, I'll have it."

'Now that's the Hana I know.' Uo's mind gave a sigh of relief.

"What took you guys so long?" Ayame questioned.

"I ordered chic-"

"Oh nothing, it just took Hana a while to decide and to think it through." Uo lied.

They passed the big shopping arcade, the swimming pools, the deck where they could exercise, the casino which only Shigure and Ayame were aloud to enter, the grand lounge, the games room, the movie theatre, the spa, the relaxation area, the party place where people would go to dance their night away, the bar and the internet café.

The day passed fast and they finally reached the exquisite dining area restaurant where they would hold a different theme every night. They were all seated at a table with their own waiters. The theme that night was Japan since they had departed from that country. The menu was full of Japanese dishes, desserts, drinks, tea, wines and more. The restaurant was decorated with mini water falls, a beautiful garden setting with real plants, fake rocks and sparkling objects hanging from the ceiling.

They could see the night sky above them since the ceiling was made out of clear glass; it was like an observation deck where you could dine and watch the stars shine and glimmer. Tohru admired the scenery; it was so cute, neat and beautiful. She took out her mother's picture and placed it next to her. The holiday so far, was just perfect.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well how was that for chapter 1, not too bad I hope?

Dark Angel of Mystery (I changed my name for a reason)


	2. Chapter 2: A not so pleasant Start

A/N: Sorry if it took a while to write chapter 2, I've been busy lately plus the fact that school starts in a few days. Oh and Hana doesn't really have any allergies in the manga or anime, I just made it up to make it more interesting.

**Chapter 2 A not so pleasant start**

Tohru was just about order her dish when she heard a shriek. She turned towards Hana and saw that she was covered in fizzy drink. Since she was wearing black, the colour wasn't obvious but Tohru could tell it was red. Hana could feel the icy cold liquid down her back; she turned around and began to throw a tantrum at the waitress.

"Look what you've done to my new jacket!" She shouted so that everyone in the restaurant turned to look at the person who was making such noise.

'It's new? Wow I never knew that…wait a minute, Hana never gets angry like this…' Tohru thought as she saw Hana grabbing the waitresses' collar and pulling it towards her.

"I'm so sorry, it was an accid-"

"I don't care if it was an accident or not, you are taking this jacket to the drycleaners and you are gonna clean for me until it's brand new again, understand?" Hana interrupted the waitress.

Hana stomped off into the bathroom after handing the jacket to the waitress. Tohru and Uo exchanged glances of 'what the hell is going on?' as they followed her to the bathroom.

"Uhh…so sorry about that, I'll take the jacket, just ignore her, she's had a bad day." Ayame made an excuse as he took the jacket from the waitress.

"Hana!" Uo called to her as she knocked on the bathroom door.

"Just leave me alone." Hana replied.

"Hana, what's going on, are you okay?" Tohru asked full or worry. She had never seen Hana like that before, after the incident in Hana's childhood where she nearly killed a boy, she had become a calmer and nicer person.

"Nothings wrong with me just go away, I'll catch up with you later."

"Hana, we're not leaving until you tell us what is wrong with you, you ordered chicken at the ice-cream parlour and now your getting angry at a waitress who ACCIDENTALLY spilled…..wait a minute what was that drink?" Uo made the word accidentally louder to emphasize it a little more.

"It was a raspberry fizzy drink, why do u ask?" Hana's voice was still as loud as before.

"But you hate raspberries….no, your allergic to raspberry flavoured stuff, how could you order that?" Uo started to get suspicious.

"Maybe I forgot." Hana's voice became shallower.

"Oh yea, well fine then. I've forgotten what kind of friend you are!" Uo yelled as she slammed the bathroom door behind her leaving only Tohru and Hana in the room.

Tohru heard Hana crying, she was a bit confused, it was true that Hana had allergies to raspberry flavoured things but what was the other thing that Uo said, about the chicken?

"Hana, I'm sure Uo's just worried about you, that's all." Tohru explained hoping that was how Uo felt.

"Tohru, I don't want to be mean but right now I just need to be alone."

"Umm..sure, well I'll see you in the cabin later." Tohru exited the bathroom.

After dinner, the others had gone back to their cabins apart from Hana.

"Uo, I couldn't help but hear that you said something about chicken, what did you mean by that?" Tohru asked curious to know.

"While we were at the ice-cream parlour, Hana ordered chicken, I thought she was just joking but she had such a serious expression…….." Uo carried on explaining as Tohru sat down with Rin behind the kitchen counter also listening to their conversation.

"Well all I know is I'm not sharing a room with her tonight, she's freaking me out, seriously." Uo stated as she brought her duvets and cushions onto the couch.

"Oh." Was all Tohru could say,

"I guess she should be here soon, it's already 11pm. Should we go look for her?" Rin asked.

"I think we should, I'm really getting concerned for Hana." Tohru grabbed her jacket from the rack as she, Uo and Rin went out to look for her.

On the way they bumped into Haru.

"Hey Haru, what are you doing here at this hour?" Rin looked at him oddly.

"Well I was getting a soda from the vending machine…What are you doing?" He gave her the same look of suspicion.

"Looking for Hana, it's late and she's not back yet."

"I'll come with you." Haru hung onto Rin's arm as they went their separate ways while Tohru went with Uo.

Haru was on the restaurant floor as he looked around the room. Rin was in the girl's bathroom checking every cubicle. She was then attracted by the sea's beautiful night colour, she stepped towards the window and looked down at the waves when she spotted a figure, it looked like a person, Rin stepped closer to get a better view. It was Hana, she was on the deck below her and she was going to jump off the rim. She was already on the other side of the fencing part where the dark ocean was moving wildly. Her eyes widened as Hana took one foot off, then the other and fell into the deep waters. Rin screamed, Hana had just jumped down into the sea, what was she planning to do? Kill herself? She ran to get Haru. "Maybe it's just my imagination, I could be paranoid but anyways something is really wrong here, and I mean really wrong." She said to herself as he mind and heart were racing.

"Haru!" She yelled as he saw her alarmed expression.

"What is it Rin?"

"I saw her, Hana, she fell, she's in the water…." Rin bit her lip.

"What?"

"I was in the bathroom and I was looking at the sea when I spotted her, she was on the deck underneath us and…and she was ready to jump off the ship…and she did….now…now she's in the water."

"Are you sure you're not just seeing things?" Haru ran to her feeling her forehead.

"No, I'm not, I swear, I saw something, well Hana, jump into the water." She cried. Her temperature was normal, so it wasn't a fever. But Rin could definitely say she didn't have an illusion, it was so real, and it had to be Hana. Those long black wavy curls were unmistakable.

"Okay..Umm….what are we going to do?" He asked unsure if Rin was telling the truth. He wanted to believe her, he wanted to so badly but what came out of her mouth just didn't make any sense.

"I-I really don't know…." Rin replied.

"Okay, let's go find Tohru and the others; maybe they'll be able to help us out." Haru suggested as he held onto Rin's hand tightly since she was shaking badly.

They ran back to the cabin and knocked onto the door repeatedly.

"Any news?" Tohru opened the door and saw their delinquent faces.

"Yea you two look really pale, are you okay?" Uo asked.

"No, we're not, umm well Rin saw something…" Haru was speechless.

"I saw Hana, she…..was on the deck under the restaurant and I saw her on the edge of the fencing thing and she jumped in the sea." Rin simplified it making it sound really funny.

"Rin…right now isn't the best time to be kidding." Uo gave her a sarcastic look.

"I'm not…why won't anyone believe me. I mean sure it was weird, it was for me as well when I first saw her but it was Hana…I could swear on my life that…." Two seconds later before Rin could finish her sentence, Rin fainted, and well at least she looked like she had fainted. It was so sudden as she just closed her eyes and crashed on to the floor even before Haru could catch her.

"Rin!" Tohru exclaimed.

Then she had a feeling of sleepiness, she felt low-sugared and Tohru fainted on the spot right after Rin. Haru and Uo also had the strange tiring feeling as they too, fell asleep onto the hard carpet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think I better go check on Tohru." Kyo said after having breakfast in his suite.

"Haru didn't come back last night." Yuki mentioned.

"Weird." Kyo muttered.

As Kyo went to the girls' suite, he banged on door. There was no reply. Yuki came out shortly after seeing Kyo frustrated.

"They won't open the stupid door!"

Yuki walked forward and tugged on the door handle as the door opened easily.

"Stupid cat."

Kyo was going to punch Yuki when they both saw Haru, Rin, Tohru and Uo asleep in the corridor. Their faces went funny noticing Haru in the room as well.

"Why the hell is Haru in the girls' room?" Kyo asked.

"The question is why they are all sleeping like that in the corridor." Yuki pointed out as he felt their heartbeat, they were alive but just sleeping.

Tohru opened her eyes as she saw Kyo and Yuki's face.

"Are you alright Miss Honda?" Yuki asked.

"I'm fine…what happened?"

"I thought you would know." Kyo replied.

They woke the others as they slowly sat up.

"Oh my gosh, where's Hana?" Uo stood up looking frantically for her.

"She didn't come back last night, Rin said that…"

"Forget what I said" Rin interrupted as they saw the look on Rin's face. It was like a face off a horror movie, yet relieved.

Then they saw it, Hana was at the doorway, standing still, like nothing had happened.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yes I know, it's pretty confusing at the moment but it'll start to make more sense as I get further into the story. Thanks for reading, oh and please review if you can! **:D**


	3. Chapter 3: Changes in Time

A/N: Yea I know, I've been really slow at updating recently so sorry bout that.

**Chapter 3 Changes in Time**

Hana had an utterly confused and puzzled look on her face just like the others.

"Umm….Hana…you're here!" Tohru wasn't so sure of what to say.

"What the? You didn't even come home last night, where were you, we were so worried!" Uo frowned yet happy to see her back safely.

"I don't get it…" Rin said to herself having a flashback of last night when she clearly saw Hana jumping off the ship into the cold waters of the ocean.

"Sorry if I worried you….I uhh woke up on the ships top deck and umm I don't know how I got there but I'm here so you don't need to worry." Hana reassured them.

"This is so weird..." Haru stated.

"Okay, well Hana, did you jump off the ship yesterday?" Rin's straight forward question made no sense as Hana cringed.

"Umm…where'd you get that idea from…I never thought you would be the one to joke Rin." Hana's voice was somewhat uneasy as if she was telling a lie.

'Just ignore it Rin, my eyes were playing tricks on me, that's it.' Rin told herself.

"Oh girls…and boys what do you say we go have some breakfast." Shigure's head popped out of the corner.

"Yea...Sure…whatever, I'm hungry." Kyo followed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, we will be arriving in the island of Northern Mariana shortly. This is a great opportunity to bring your beachwear and equipment as the golden sand and the beautiful sapphire waters invite you warmly." The captain announced through the speaker.

"Oh yea!" Momiji shouted.

"Calm down you enthusiastic maniac." Kyo slapped Momiji lightly in the head.

"I think I'll pass." Hana said.

"Huh? Oh Hana its okay if you don't want to swim, you might as well enjoy the sunshine and the beautiful island." Tohru smiled.

"No."

"Umm….what do you mean?" Uo asked feeling the weird version of Hana's presence again.

"What I mean Arisa is that I would prefer to stay abroad on the ship." Hana gave a plain answer. Hana hardly called Uo by her real name. Uo's friends always gave her the nickname Uo as well as giving Saki the nickname Hana. It had become so natural to them that they nearly forgot the real names.

"What's with the Arisa?" Kyo commented.

"Hana but the reason we came on this cruise ship was to explore the islands on our way to Miami as well as take a break from school." Uo chose to reject Hana's answer.

"Well I don't like the sunshine as much as you do, I think I'll just do some shopping at the arcade. I need new clothing since that irresponsible waitress left my new jacket with a terrible stain." Hana didn't forget the scene yesterday when the waitress spilt raspberry soda on her brand new black jacket.

"Hana, forget it already." Uo replied still trying to convince her.

"You can't force me to step onto that island."

"But I hear that this island has a great reputation, it also sells good luck charms and jewellery that are apparently barriers to evil spirits, it sounds interesting." Tohru suggested.

"Thanks but no thanks, I'm not that interested in jewellery especially ones that link to evil forces, they'll be bad for my waves." Hana refused.

"Well if you insist then we'll see you in about a few hours time if that's okay?" Shigure said.

"Sure no problem, its fine with me, go ahead, do whatever you want." Hana left the rest feeling awkward at Hana's strange conversation with Tohru and Uo. It didn't feel like the real Hana was there, it was as if she was not herself, what was wrong with her?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hana browsed the store and picked out a kimono that was imprinted with swirl designs. It was coffee brown coloured with spots of tiny red cherry blossom pictures. It fitted nicely on her as well.

"I'll take it." She said to the shop clerk as the clerk scanned the barcode.

"550 yen please."

"What? That's a ridiculous price!" Hana's eyes became fiery.

"I'm sorry but if you want it you must pay the full price, it's not on discount." The shop clerk spoke to her clearly.

"FINE!" Hana threw the cash notes at the clerk as she took the bag and stomped off.

The shop clerk was going to call security but she chose to ignore the customer.

Hana spotted Tohru and the others as they waved to her.

"Oh Hana, you should've come, Momiji made the most fabulous sand castle, oh and the beach and the sand were unreal. We took a few pictures if you want to see them." Tohru grinned.

"Nah."

Tohru was a little taken aback by Hana's sudden but cold reply, maybe Hana wasn't in a good mood or something.

"Hey Hana, so what'd you buy?" Uo broke the silence.

"Have a look yourself." Hana handed her the bag.

Uo looked inside and her eyes were sidetracked by the colour of the outfit. Hana never wore anything that wasn't black, she wore black everyday and she would buy black every time.

"Umm….Hana, just a fact but this isn't black." She pointed out.

"Your point is?"

"Don't you wear black for everything apart from uniform of course?" Uo took the nightgown out and showed it to a surprised Tohru.

"You could at least be happy for me for trying something new, what's your problem anyway?" Hana gave a dark glance at them.

"Oh nothing." Tohru and Uo said at the same time making sure that Hana wouldn't get into one of her latest tantrums.

"Good, I need sleep so I'm going back to the room." Hana snatched the bag from Uo and took her key out walking off without saying goodbye.

"This sure is weird." Yuki spoke randomly.

"I agree with you Prince, I think Hana has something going on in her life that we don't know of but what could it be?" Uo had never seen Hana so short-tempered before.

"Maybe she's being possessed." Momiji joked.

But somehow nobody laughed; it had seemed that Momiji's joke/suggestion made perfect sense. Hana was definitely not being herself lately so maybe she was…possessed.

"Uhh…why don't we go back as well, it's getting late and umm…dinner is in an hour so we should get ready." Tohru dragged Rin and Uo along with her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hana! We've decided that we're tired as well so we might as well have a nap too." Uo called out. She looked around but there was no sign of Hana.

"Umm…Hana's not here." Uo told Tohru and Rin.

"Oh not again, don't tell me she's gonna go off somewhere again." Rin rubbed her forehead.

"You guys look!" Tohru ran to the deck and opened the glass door. They chased after her seeing Hana there as well except … just like Rin had seen the other night, she was on the other side of the fencing barrier thing on the deck with the waters under her.

"Oh my god, this is what I saw yesterday, you guys have to believe me!" Rin started to panic.

"This is nuts, oh Hana, what are you doing?" Uo walked closer to her friend.

"Leave me alone and don't come any closer." Hana warned them.

"Okay, okay but Hana it's dangerous, why don't you…." Uo was cut off by Hana's instant disappearance.

"NO!" Rin shouted as Tohru ran to the edge seeing a big splash in the water beneath them. They could slightly even see a curl of dark black hair.

"What's going on?" Uo demanded.

"Hana…..she jumped off…." Tohru admitted her eyes going watery.

"You guys, I told you this happened last night, the exact same thing but she was still here this morning, maybe it's an illusion." Rin stammered.

"How can it be an illusion if you've seen it twice?" Uo was trying to stay calm.

"I don't know, come on lets just get inside!" Rin pulled on Tohru's sleeve.

"But Hana…."

"Well figure this out later, for now just come in please…it looks like a storms coming." Uo followed Rin's instruction as a dark cloud roamed over the sky's surface.

"Okay, should we tell the others?" Tohru asked still very concerned about Hana and at the same time, very confused.

"No, I don't wanna drag them into this mess. Hana's fine, we just don't know where she is but I bet you she'll show up sometime." Rin stopped Tohru from opening the door.

"Okay." Tohru gave in as she sunk into the chair.

Then they heard a knock on their door.

"Come on girls, we're late for dinner and you wouldn't want that because today the theme is nature!." Ayame's confident voice was heard by everyone on the floor.

"Sure, be right there." Uo tried to sound cheerful as if nothing had happened.

When they reached the restaurant they were seated in the corner next to the window that reflected upon the shining glowing moon that hit the waters surface.

"Umm…I don't think Hana will be able to make it to dinner tonight." Tohru said to Ayame.

"Oh what are you talking about? Hana's right there!" Ayame pointed to the gothic girl wearing all black.

"What in the world?" Uo said out loud eyeing Hana carefully incase it wasn't her.

"It's her, it's really her!" Tohru ran towards Hana and gave her a big hug.

"And what do you know, she's back to black." Rin commented.

"Back off!" They heard Hana's familiar voice as she pushed Tohru off her obviously not wanting the welcoming hug.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: If this is a boring chapter, then just go ahead and say it out loud. But if it isn't please review as I'm hoping to have 5 reviews from different people for this chapter in order to update.

But thanks for reading anyway, much appreciated.

Dark Angel of Mystery


	4. Chapter 4: Vengeance of A spirit

A/N: Thanks a lot for all your nice reviews!  I'm hoping that this chapter will be more _contrasting _or _diametric_ than usual. So enjoy

Disclaimer: Just to remind all of you that I own Fruits Basket! NOT! Ha I wish……(in my dreams) :'( So yea lucky author Natsuki Takaya gets the full credit for creating such a cool manga/anime.

**Chapter 4 Vengeance of a Spirit**

Luckily this time, Hana wasn't as loud as the night before with the waitress's accident. But it was enough to grab Uo and Rin's attention as well as Shigure, Ayame and co. Hana pushed Tohru so hard that she landed on the ground with a loud thud. Now that, drew all eyes in the restaurant towards Tohru.

"Oh no, Hana's going strange again." Uo said to herself silently.

"Hana….I…" Tohru stuttered, afraid to look at her own friend in the eye.

"Just stay away from me; I don't need any of your filthy welcome hugs." Hana's eyes became a raging colour of a cross between ebony and crimson.

"But Hana…I don't understand…you use to always..."

"Forget the past! It's stupid and hugging me is even worse!"

"Hana, cool it will ya?" Uo interrupted.

"Whatever…" Hana sat down and started to eat forgetting about everyone around her.

Yuki and Kyo helped Tohru up as she brushed the carpet fluff off her hair. Tohru looked really sad, Hana used to love hugs, all three of them did. Why was she changing so suddenly, it felt like their friendship was tearing apart. Kyo, Yuki and Haru even felt obnoxious since Hana was normally the calm one at school who freaked people out with her psychic-ness not her anger.

They finished dinner quickly and took Hana out of the restaurant to save further embarrassment.

"Hey Hana, if there's anything you need to talk about, me and Tohru are here." Uo gave her a look of sympathy just incase the temper tantrums were because of an emotional breakout or something.

"I'm fine." Hana replied.

"Okay, well tonight's disco night, you wanna join us for some mock tails and some dancing?" Uo remembered the special event of the day.

"Sure." At least Hana was agreeing to do something fun.

"Great, lets go back and get our facials done."

They arrived back in their cabin and took out all their makeover products. Facial mask, lotion, cream, toner, hair glitter, moisturiser and hair shampoo and conditioner. Plus the additional eye shadow, mascara, lipstick and gloss. They decided having a girly girl night for once might be something different and fun. Rin chose to ignore the beauty products so she could only enjoy the music and the drinks.

Hana wore black again which was a relief; she started to act normal as well so it indicated a good sign for Uo and Tohru.

They met up with Kyo, Yuki, Momiji and Haru around 9pm inside the ships bar/dance area and Rin and Haru went off to find their own 'spot'.

"Hey Kyo, why don't you dance?" Uo asked.

"Cos maybe I don't want to."

"Are you scared of totally embarrassing yourself in front of the crowd?" Uo mocked him.

"Oh no you don't!" Kyo walked off while Uo followed him and gave him a bucket of insults on the way.

So it left Hana, Tohru and Yuki by themselves.

"Hey Tohru, what drink would you like?" Hana grabbed her wallet out.

"Oh, if you don't mind, I'd like a mango passion fruit drink thanks." Tohru answered.

"Sure thing, I'll be back shortly." Hana went to the counter and purchased the order,

"Yuki, I'll be in the bathroom."

"Okay."

Yuki looked at Hana. She was being herself at least, he relaxed a little and sighed. Then he saw her running off somewhere with Tohru's drink. He decided to follow her for some reason and pretended that he was ordering something when he was actually spying on her.

'Why would she take them over there, Tohru is in the opposite direction, what is she doing?' Yuki wondered.

His eyes were directed towards the thing she had in her hand. It looked like she had a small medicine container and she was emptying the contents into Tohru's fruit drink. He stepped closer and carefully read the label as much as he could. It was a light green coloured powder that dissolved into the liquid. He hid behind the counter and slowly made his way towards Hana. It read something like R-A and then it was cut off followed by P-O-I on the next line. Her fingers covered the rest so he couldn't read the whole thing.

Hana was up to something and he needed to stop her. Hana chucked the container into the rubbish bin and took Tohru's drink to the spot where she was before. He looked back; Tohru was back from the bathroom looking for Yuki. He ran to the rubbish bin and took the container out, reading the label. Then he let out a loud gasp of shock, 'Rat Poison' He quickly took it with him, he needed to warn Tohru.

Tohru was alone because Hana had gone off to chat with Uo. He saw a slight smirk on her face; an evil smile appeared on the corner of her mouth. Tohru was tilting her neck as she was ready to take a sip of the drink. Yuki sprinted and bumped into Kyo and Uo on the way.

"Hey, what are you doing damn rat?" Kyo gritted his teeth.

Yuki ignored him and knocked the drink out of Tohru's hands before she could taste it.

"Yuki?" Tohru jumped with surprise as the drink landed on the floor along with the broken glass. She saw his arm was bleeding from the glass that cut him.

"Are you alright?" She asked getting worried. Tohru rushed over to help him up and Kyo was standing there dumbstruck.

"Miss Honda, I think we need to get out of here, I have something important to tell you." He spoke with such seriousness it made Tohru feel uncomfortable.

"Oh, ok…" She supported his arm and they exited the room.

Hana's expression was full of maximum fury, Yuki had ruined her plan, it was time for payback and he took everything away! The glass with the poison was now on the floor in pieces….She hated him so badly. 'Who ever asked the rat Yuki to come anyway…' a voice said in her head.

"What's happening?" Uo asked Hana and Kyo.

"I don't know, let's go and find them." He ran after the two.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss Honda…I'm sorry I did that but I saw your friend Hana in the corner of the room with your glass of juice, I stepped closer and I saw her putting green powder into your drink, when she threw the bottle away that contained the substance, I picked it up from the bin and checked the label. It read rat poison." He faded on the last sentence although Tohru heard it.

Sharp memories flooded in her head. The time when she killed Akito, she had to place rat poison in his tea, now Hana was going to poison her. She didn't want to believe that her own friend wanted to kill her.

"I'm really sorry… but I needed to make sure that I got to you before you took a sip of that poisonous drink." Yuki apologised with boldness.

"I guess I should actually be thanking you, Yuki." She said quietly.

"As long as you're alright then that's fine but please listen to me, I don't think you can trust your friend Hana anymore." He told her sincerely.

"But…but I've known her for so long, she's always been nice to me, I can't believe it would actually be Hana trying to poison me, it had to be something else. I was thinking, maybe Momiji is right, maybe Hana is being possessed, I don't want to believe it though but I'm afraid I'm going to have to." Tohru admitted solemnly.

"I have to say it makes perfect sense to me, if she's being possessed then….then why does she keep disappearing into the sea." Yuki questioned.

"You know about that?"

"Yea, I thought I was just having some kind of dream but I think I saw her jump into the water twice already. You're the first person to know that I saw her though, I really thought I was being ridiculous. I know Rin saw it as well but…it just seemed so fake." Yuki's put his head in his hands, all this was coming down to a strange conclusion, but what?

"Yuki, I almost forgot, your arm, you need to bandage it up." Tohru realised.

"No, it's okay, it's a little sore but it's a small cut, I'll get it done when I get back later."

"Tohru!" They looked up and saw Kyo in front of them with Hana and Uo next to him.

"Yea, what happened and what was with the glass tipping over and the mega sprinting, huh prince?" Uo gave him a funny look.

"Umm…long story." Yuki was taken aback by Hana's raging eyes.

"Should we get back now?" Tohru interrupted. 'She must have seen Hana's expression too.' Yuki thought.

"Sure, I'm real tired from all that dancing, oh and you should have seen orange-top, oh that was a real comedy film." Uo laughed hysterically making Kyo turn beetroot purple.

"Keep your mouth shut!" He replied angrily.

Uo hit him in the head before she entered the suite and shut the door in his face.

"Why you.." Kyo was about to start an argument when Yuki butted in.

"Stupid cat, keep it down, people are sleeping, it's already 11:30 you know."

"I don't care." Kyo protested as their voices were drowned by a sudden gush of wind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru and Uo were in their PJ's and ready to sleep until they saw Hana full of energy, still with an angry look on her face.

"Hana, it's getting late, maybe you should catch up on some sleep." Uo called out to her.

"I need some air." Hana obliged as she opened the glass slide door to the deck.

Uo was about to hit the pillow when Tohru and her followed Hana as if automatically. Since they were about to predict what was going to happen.

"Umm...Hana, come back inside, it's getting cold out there." Tohru advised.

"No way, I'll do what I wanna do." Hana rejected as she swung her foot over the highest bar on the fencing.

"Hana, don't!" Uo screamed.

Hana turned her head and gave them a strong glare as she let go of the bars, leaned forward and plunged into the black, scary night sea.

"NO Hana! Why is she doing this….? Uo, she's really scaring me these days." Tohru cried.

There was no reply as Uo stood there open-mouthed.

"No way, it can't be, oh my god… Tohru watch out!" Uo shrieked as her eyes lay on something frightening. She ran to Tohru and shielded her with an embrace. Tohru managed to catch a glance at what she was looking at and a cold evil chill ran down her spine as she shut her eyes and prepared for the moment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haru and Rin walked back hand in hand. It had been a while since they last talked for a long time since their relationship was always on thin ice with Akito around trying to prevent them from being together but now that he was dead, things were going to be different, very different.

"So did you hear what happened to Tohru?" Haru asked her curious to know.

"No, apparently it was something really dangerous." Rin gave a quick answer.

"Well I guess we better be going to bed…It's getting late." Haru mentioned.

"Yea good point, well then I'll see you tomorrow morning."

They were about to give each other a goodnight kiss when the ship gave a loud lurch and a sudden vibration that made them stumble and fall. Their ears were ringing with screams of 'What the hell is going on?" Then Rin and Haru saw it, a huge, nightmare-looking tidal wave heading towards them.

"Haru…what is that?" Rin yelled as a strong rush of fear ran over her.

"Rin...We have to get out of here NOW!" Haru grasped her arm tightly and started to run.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I liked writing this chapter; it was pretty fun…_Sorry if you are Hana fans_! 

Oh, This time I'm just asking for 3 reviews please…a little less than last time.

Chapter 5 won't be too far away…the faster you review, the faster I write! Without all your support, the story would be history…so Thank you lots for reading!

Dark Angel of Mystery


	5. Chapter 5: Confusion

A/N: Once again, thanks for all your wonderful and supportive reviews, because of that, I am more than happy to be writing chapter 5. This might be a little confusing as my title name says it all but don't forget, it'll all make sense at the end….well it should anyway. But I Hope you like it and please keep in mind that all reviews are much appreciated!

**Chapter 5 Confusion**

When fear decides to take over your life, so doe's pain, pain can be emotional or it can hurt physically…by far it has been emotionally but who could expect something so sudden to appear out of nowhere? Normally you would feel an earthquake as a mere sign of a possible tsunami heading your way, but who could tell since it were passengers happily expecting a beautiful gorgeous cruise ship to sail on the seas without any problems, of course, they were all mistaken, or were they not. In situations like this when fear does manipulate you, the obvious way to respond is to panic.

_Previously: As from the end of chapter 4_

"Rin...We have to get out of here NOW!" Haru grasped her arm tightly and started to run.

"Where can we go? Haru, it's a tidal wave! We have nowhere to hide, don't you realise that!" Rin shouted back as the amount of screams made her dizzy.

Haru ignored her and continued to run wildly, desperate to think of something along the way, they didn't have much time. In a few seconds they could all be wiped out, or worse, dead.

"I won!" Ayame grinned with glee as he showed his deck of cards to Shigure. Since they graduated high school, they didn't have a nice chance to catch up…on holiday. Without Hatori, it was different but they managed since out of the mabudachi trio, those two were ….the happy and joyful dramatic ones while Hatori on the other hand was the complete opposite, serious, mature and had a very different personality. It was interesting how they had all managed to become best friends.

"Oh Aya, this is the fourth time you've won today, don't you think I deserve some well-earned pity" Shigure pouted. Ayame stayed silent.

"Oh Shigure…I felt something, like an earthquake." Ayame put his hand on his head as he started to feel sick. Their pack of cards flew off their table as if magic.

"Can you hear that?" Shigure stood up listening carefully. "People are screaming outside."

"What is going on out there?" Shigure opened the door to look, and then felt a huge loss of oxygen as an enormous wave lay ahead of him.

"Geez, where is that Haru?" Yuki asked rubbing his sore head after having a small fight with Kyo. (He ended up winning of course…because that's just typical them.)

"Don't know; let's just hope he isn't in the girl's room again." Momiji teased playfully as he jumped up and down on the beds with joy.

"One more jump and I bet you that bed's gonna collapse." Kyo scoffed.

"Yea right, you're just saying that." Momiji poked his tongue out.

"Oh yea I can make it break!" Kyo lifted his hand.

"Fine, Fine I'll come down….oh man, you spoiled the fun."

"Damn it, did you feel that?" Kyo complained to Yuki and Momiji.

"Yes…what was it?" Yuki started to get a feeling of queasiness.

"Kyo, Yuki, I'm getting scared." Momiji whined as he clung onto Yuki's arm.

"Let me have a look." Kyo got up and opened the door seeing the roaring tidal wave.

"Shoot!" He shut the door quickly and waved his hands.

Momiji's face went ghost white, obviously he and Yuki had seen it too.

A wild and eerie noise made them fall to the ground as they felt the floor moving rapidly. Suddenly the door of their suite burst open with water madly rushing in sweeping them off their feet. The water was such a strong force that it hit them instantly knocking Momiji unconscious, he sunk down and down onto the floor, slowly losing the ability to breathe. He was going to drown. Kyo and Yuki opened their eyes slightly to reveal the ship losing its balance and sinking into the waters along with the tidal wave still pushing it till it sunk.

The ship was capsizing and they couldn't do anything about it, people were going to die. The water was still hitting their face so hard that it hurt; it slammed Kyo and Yuki against the hard wall and pinned them there. It was like sharp needles were holding them on the wall so they couldn't move.

Tohru and Uo were washed away from the ship; Shigure and Ayame were drowning, trying to find some air to breathe in. Haru and Rin, who had been on the top deck had slid off once the ship tipped over, and fell into the freezing minus fifteen degrees ocean causing them to die without thought or suffering pain.

A few seconds later of pain, the water calmed down as the tidal wave moved on to a further spot. The whole ship was underwater, most people had died, and the screams had all faded immediately.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahhh." Tohru screamed as she woke up spluttering and coughing out water that had entered her mouth without a trace. She clutched her heart, it was beating rapidly. That nightmare was even scarier than the one's the phantom had caused purposely. Was this one done deliberately, was there another spirit on the chase, was it trying to haunt her again? Her eyes had even gone watery, it was almost real. She had seen Yuki, Kyo, Momiji and the rest all dying including the people on board. It was dead scary since her dream had shown them suffocating and drowning and being knocked out by the powerful waves of the sea tidal wave. Even though she was sleeping, she could feel herself being hit directly by the wave, this was worse than ever but the strange thing was she saw everyone in that dream but Hana…Infact Tohru didn't even remember falling asleep. She looked around and saw Uo lying next to her, she was sweating and she was even talking in her sleep.

"No, I'm not dead, I'm not….Tohru….Tohru.." Uo was panting.

"I'm right here Uo." Tohru shook her trying to wake her up. Uo opened an eye with a look of fear inside. She had never seen Uo so scared before, perhaps Uo had the same dream, but it wasn't possible, it couldn't be a coincidence if she did.

"What…Huh?" Uo sat up rubbing her eyes checking the scene around her. She ran to the bathroom and started to vomit because she felt so dizzy in the head.

Tohru entered the lounge looking around, she saw Hana in the kitchen happily pouring milk out of her carton, it looked like Hana didn't even notice the fact that Uo was unwell or Tohru and Uo were on the deck before, having nightmares.

"Hana?" Tohru came towards her feeling cold inside.

"What?" Hana replied rudely. Her face had changed into an aggravated and annoyed expression.

"My plan was ruined again." She murmured.

"What did you say?" Tohru asked.

"Nothing you need to know." Hana sat down at the table and started to eat her cereal.

"You know Hana, I just had a very weird dream, and it appears that Uo had one as well since she's not feeling well right now." Tohru told Hana

"And how does this have something to do with me?" Hana replied coldly.

"I just thought you might want to go cheer her up."

"Your one to speak, standing here and being useless and lazy."

Just then Yuki and Kyo burst into the room like they had just run a marathon or something, their expressions were alarmed and afraid, Tohru had a bad feeling rush inside of her.

"Miss Honda, sorry to come in like this…"

"Cut the crap will ya? Tohru, the rest of us just had a weird dream, did you happen to have it as well, you know a tidal wave, people screaming and not to mention…..death." Kyo interrupted Yuki as Yuki tripped him over making Kyo fall flat on his face.

"Oh you damn rat, you're gonna pay for that!" Kyo growled ready to aim a punch.

"Stop fighting please, Yuki, Kyo I did have the nightmare…" Tohru gave in.

"Yea, we thought so, Haru, Rin, Shigure, Ayame, Momiji almost everyone had it. Of course not the other passengers but just us. I find it really strange and mysterious. I don't think it's a coincidence." Yuki gave a look of curiosity.

"That dream scared me to death….oh my god, Tohru, I can't believe I just woke up on the deck. Argh, people dying, including me... it was so real…" Uo came out of the bathroom and stopped talking when she saw Kyo and Yuki.

"So you were scared huh?" Kyo gave a menacing laugh.

"OH yea, I bet you were yelling for help in your dreams, who knows, you would've been worse than me." Uo came closer and shot an angry look at Kyo.

"Bring it on yankee." Kyo pulled his sleeves up.

"Shut up you stupid cat." Yuki blurt out forgetting Uo was in front of him.

"I meant...umm stupid brat." Yuki corrected as Tohru couldn't help but laugh at his random answer but she had to give credit to him for thinking so fast.

Kyo stayed silent knowing what was best for him as they didn't want to give the secret away to Uo since only Tohru knew.

"Okay…I'm going to need some fresh air, Hana coming?" Uo opened the door and walked out with Hana trailing behind her. Tohru thought she saw Hana grinning in a strange manner but she chose to ignore it.

"Miss Honda, I don't know if you realise, I'm not trying to accuse your friend…"

"What that rat is saying is that Hana wasn't in the dream, she's up to something." Kyo interrupted again making Yuki angry.

"Will you let me talk?" Yuki nudged Kyo with his elbow.

"To tell the truth I don't even remember falling asleep but I remember it was right after Hana jumped off the ship again." Tohru pointed out.

"Serious, she did that again?" Kyo stood there with an open mouth.

"Yes…I think…no, that can't be…" Tohru shook her head.

"What, why what are you thinking of?" Yuki was eager to hear.

Before Tohru could speak, they heard a pitch high scream coming from the top deck.

"That sounded like Uo." Tohru exchanged glances with Yuki and Kyo as they ran out of the room and up the stairs outside to the top deck.

"Hana, what are you doing, your hurting me, Let me go!" Uo's loud voice made Tohru worry even more.

She finally reached the top and looked straight ahead. She saw Hana grabbing Uo by the collar; she looked like she was strangling her. Hana's long slender black fingernails dug into Uo's neck.

"Oww…Stop it!" Uo's face was going blue.

There were a few people surrounding Hana, watching the scene, getting nervous. And what's more, not only was she gripping Uo around the neck and strangling her but she was holding her over the deck rail. If Hana let go, then Uo would fall into the sea, and since their on the top deck of the huge ship, she could die.

"Miss, why don't you just let go…" A policeman calmly told Hana.

"Don't boss me around!" Hana replied.

"Miss, I'm afraid I might have to shoot you!"

"GO ahead, if you want her to die!"

"Are you threatening me, don't forget I'm a police officer."

"I'm not blind, you stupid head."

"I'm warning you, miss, one more word..."

"And what, you gonna hurt me? Well before you can even think about it, try taking this!"

The next thing that happened sent the crowd screaming. Hana had felt a sudden beam of hatred around her; she wished that the policeman could move out of her way right on the spot, that her psychic-ness had only reminded her of her past. She sent the policemen flying a few metres and he fell to the ground unable to move, almost dead, blood running down his arm from bad scrapes and his eyes slowly closing.

'No, no, NO, What have I done this time?" Hana felt a rush of grief in her.

She remembered the time when she was little, when her psychic powers were terribly strong, she almost killed a young boy that had been bullying her and then she went to a new school where she befriended Tohru and Uo and now…now she was going to kill another….without notice.

She turned her head and saw Uo, nearly running out of breath, she got such a big fright that she let go instantly.

"AAHH!" Uo's scream as she felt herself falling.

"UO!" Tohru shrieked.

"NO!"

Hana caught Uo's hand just in time; she gave her a trusting look and pulled Uo over the rail. Uo climbed over then crashed onto the ground gasping for air and coughing. Tears streamed down Tohru's face, she ran to Uo's side and hugged her and comforted her as Yuki and Kyo stood there speechless but couldn't help but feel sympathetic and helpless at the situation.

True as it was, it had nearly given Tohru a heart attack when Uo nearly fell to her death. She looked at Hana, this time Tohru didn't feel like being nice. She felt a small ball of anger inside of her that was aiming towards Hana who was sitting there also crying at what she had done.

"Hana, how could you, she could've died, she's one of my best friends, she's one of YOUR best friends, don't you know that? Hana? What's happening to you?" Tohru cried out making Hana feel more miserable.

Somehow Tohru felt guilty afterwards for saying those words to Hana as she seemed back to normal whereas the bad Hana couldn't have cared less.

The People in the crowd had had enough drama for a day, they called another police officer, as the first one was taken to the medical room after some hard injuries from just a fall, but somehow it combined with the supernatural which made the injury even worse.

"Your names Saki Hanajima right?" The Policeman asked her.

Hana nodded in response.

"You're coming with me." He handcuffed her and he took her off while Uo and Tohru stared shamelessly at Hana.

"Uo, I was so scared, are you okay?" Tohru questioned as Yuki managed to carry her all the way back and placed her on her bed.

"Thanks Yuki…yea I'm not too bad I guess, I really thought I was gonna die before, it was seriously freaky, hanging there with the deep water underneath you. I really thought Hana had gone too far this time, she could've killed me. I don't want to believe this but I can't trust her anymore. She's too dangerous." Uo explained.

"I know how you feel. When she tried to poison me.."

"Wait, what, how come I haven't heard this before?" Uo looked at Tohru confused.

"Oh sorry, I didn't explain." Tohru and Yuki told Hana about the time when Hana placed rat poison in Tohru's drink and how Yuki saved her barely.

"Oh my god, I can't believe she did that, are you okay?" Uo started to worry, slowly forgetting about her own situation just a few minutes ago.

"I'm fine thanks to Yuki." Tohru replied.

Kyo felt a little jealousy in him. He felt his absence but he was amazed to know about Hana's situation with Tohru's drink.

"I'm getting a headache from all this, perhaps I need some air." Kyo got up and exited the room.

"Maybe we should go visit Hana." Tohru spoke up randomly.

"What?" Uo thought she had heard wrong.

"I mean, I saw the look in her eyes before, it was fear. Somewhere inside of me, I still believe that Hana has good in her, we just need to find her when she has that good moment and maybe she can tell us what's going on in her life right now that's making her…."

"Murderous?" Yuki interjected.

"Uhh…I guess you could say that."

"Sorry, I think I need to go back to my suite and tell the others as well. Well as long as you two are okay…" Yuki gave them a hopeful glance.

"Sure, we'll just get orange-top to come with us, I'm sure he's had enough air." Uo joked calling Kyo in.

Hana sat in the dark cold scary room with graffiti and spider webs.

"I don't want to do this anymore, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hana shouted at what looked like she was talking to herself.

Tohru, Uo and Kyo looked through the window of the room.

"What is she saying; I mean is she talking to herself?" Uo asked Tohru.

"I can hear what she's saying but it doesn't make sense who she's talking to…" Tohru answered bluntly observing Hana's behaviour.

"I don't know why, but I have a funny feeling she's back to herself….for now anyway." Kyo commented.

"You know what? For once you're right Orange-top. I do think she's in abetter mood now; let's go before she changes her mood." Uo instructed.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean after all the trauma you've been through with Hana in the last hour?" Tohru asked concerned.

"Sure I do." Uo gave them a brave face and asked the security guard to unlock the door to the dark room.

"Uo, Tohru, Kyo….." Hana looked up, her face dark and gloomy. Her eyes were red and puffy; it looked like she had been crying for hours.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So did ya like that chapter? It's the longest chapter I've written by far so I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This wasn't really what I call a cliff-hanger but you know, I didn't really know where to end so yea…. Okay well…. You know the drill: Reviews please, as many as possible to give me a confidence boost, or shall I say author's writing boost! (Prevents writers block, for a while anyway.) So that would be nice, a few reviews  thanks for reading! Oh and one more thing, I don't have a grudge against Hana or anything Infact I think she's really cool but in order to write this story, I kind of had to use her since her psychic-ness relates to my story.

Dark Angel of Mystery


	6. Chapter 6: Truth Revealed?

A/N: Finally able to update chapter 6! Thank you to all reviewers, you've been very faithful to this story. Oh and to tell the truth, I got some ideas from X-men 3: the last stand for this story haha. This is the chapter in which part of the mystery is gonna make sense so enjoy!

**Chapter 6 Truth Revealed?**

_It is hard in life to know whether to trust the people you love, when things go wrong, you lose faith and trust in a certain person. How or when you might gain that trust back, is unknown…._

"Hana, are you alright?" Tohru asked sitting next to her.

"No I'm not, I nearly killed you, Uo and I nearly poisoned you to death, Tohru, how can I be okay?" Hana answered staring at the ground.

"We do realise you're not yourself lately but you got to tell us why." Uo looked at Hana with pity.

"Even if I did, you would never believe me…"

"That's not true…please tell us Hana." Tohru pleaded.

"Tell us why you're jumping off the ship all the time." Kyo suggested.

"Because I'm trying to kill myself." Hana's answer gave everybody a shock.

"Hana!" Uo stood up and walked around the room numerous times.

"Why?" Tohru tried to calm down.

"There's something inside of me, I don't know how to explain it, but it's got bad waves, very bad, it's using my psychic powers to move in and out of my body, it sense it is a spirit but I can't see it. The only thing I can tell is the voices I hear inside of my head all the time. Tohru, I just want to tell you, it wasn't me who wanted to kill you, and same with you Uo, it's the spirit…it's controlling me and I can't stop it, it's too powerful. So before the spirit comes back, you need to listen to me carefully. Since I've tried jumping off the ship, the spirit, I don't know how this happens but before I can feel the water touching my feet, I'm transported into another room on board the ship." Hana explained as the rest listened carefully with caution.

"Oh my gosh, is that true?" Uo gave her a sarcastic look.

Hana nodded in response.

"But how can we save you, Hana?" Tohru asked.

"You can't, Please, I don't have much time, but you can't trust me anymore."

"Are you serious…oh man not another spirit….so what are we going to do?" Kyo questioned.

"You have to…you have to…I think the only solution is you have to …"

"Yes?" Kyo was eager to hear.

"K-Kill me before I kill you." Hana instructed.

"No, no, that's stupid, there has to be another way…Hana, stay strong for us!" Uo begged.

"I can't, soon I'm gonna be taken over by the spirit."

"Hana, you can't leave us…" Tohru whispered.

"Do me a favour…don't trust me whatever I do after this conversation, I'll miss you guys." Hana gave them a look of despair.

"Times up ladies…and gentlemen." The security guard added as Kyo gave him an angry expression.

Before they left, Tohru turned around and gave one last look at Hana who shared a hopeful look which kind of meant. 'Don't forget what I said.'

"Finally, I'm gonna get outta this damn stinky prison." Hana snickered as she focused her mind on the lock of the door causing it to magically unlock for her so that she could escape. She opened the door casually and looked around for any security guards.

"HEY, take one more step and you're gonna get shot!" A voice called out.

Hana turned around sharply to see a wimpy guard holding a gun.

"Really? You think so?" Hana replied coldly as she focused on the gun, narrowing her eyes which made it snap into half then crumble into pieces right in front of the guard.

"How-how'd you do that?" He stuttered, letting down his guard and stepping back.

"You don't need to know that, it's a secret." Hana gave a menacing laugh and concentrated on his heart, making it stop slowly. The security guard fell to the ground, gasping for air, as his heart came to a stop, he drifted away and died there on the spot.

"Now, time to get to the real stuff." Hana laughed evilly as she walked down the hallway, breaking everything around her that was small which made loud noises as she passed them.

Tohru and Uo explained everything to the others as soon as they got back.

"Unbelievable!" Shigure explained.

"Oh my…this is something new." Ayame joined in.

"A spirit…hmm…but what spirit?" Yuki asked.

"Not sure, Hana can't tell but…she says that we can't trust her anymore." Tohru replied.

"So the only solution to this is to kill Hana before she kills us." Kyo added.

"And I don't think I can do that, I don't want to kill my best friend." Uo announced.

"But she's not your best friend; she's an evil spirit inside the body of your best friend." Rin commented.

"Still it's going to be too hard for me and Tohru." Uo objected.

"But you have to do it in order to save her? Even though it sounds bad that you have to kill her to save her but its true." Kyo encouraged Tohru and Uo.

"Kyo's right, sometimes you got to be cruel to be kind." Shigure pointed out.

"Okay, but please can I have some time to think this through, right now I don't have enough strength and courage to face her, not to mention, kill her." Tohru said quietly.

"Sure but keep in mind that she could come after us anytime, anywhere, we got to stick together." Ayame stood up and lifted his hand as if he was the leader.

"And find out who this particular 'spirit' is." Shigure added with a cheesy grin.

"I don't think you need to be smiling right now." Haru looked at them weirdly.

"Okay fine, but this is the plan, Aya, you stick with Yuki and Momiji. Kyo can look after these two young ladies here and I, Shigure will watch over Haru and Rin." Shigure decided while Kyo glared at Shigure for calling Tohru and Uo young ladies.

"You mean Tohru and Yankee." Kyo corrected before hitting Shigure's head.

Uo sat outside on the deck chair sipping lemonade and staring at the night sky; a blanket of black and shiny stars. There was nothing out there but continuous water since they were in the Pacific Ocean. Tohru followed Uo and stared at her, Uo's face was normally cheerful, tough, cool and with such attitude that it never occurred to Tohru that she would be upset this much; of course she understood why Uo was upset.

"Hey Uo, you alright?"

"Sure, I guess." She replied with no confidence.

"So…I prepared some dinner for you, since you decided to skip it."

"Nah, you shouldn't have, besides I'm not very hungry."

"Oh well, I'll just place it in the fridge for tomorrow.."

"But who could waste such good and tasty food?" Uo forced a smile as she took the plate of rice, sashimi, tempura vegetables, sauce and warm miso soup.

"Thanks Tohru."

"Your welcome, it was easy making dinner anyway."

"I meant, thanks for cheering my up with food so it can distract me from my misery." Uo gave a small laugh.

"Sure, no problem, as long as your okay.."

"Well to tell you the truth, I'm not really okay right now. You know I feel as if I'm losing one of my best friends, I've only got you and Hana and now, if she leaves, I'll only have you, which isn't a bad thing but I don't want Hana to go so soon." Uo interrupted.

"I know how you feel because I feel the same way." Tohru gave her a warm smile.

"So how are we supposed to kill her anyway?" Uo asked.

"I'm not so sure, I really don't think I'll have enough in me to do such a thing, I mean after my incident with Akito."

"What incident, and who's Akito?" Uo looked confused.

"Oh nothing." Tohru quickly shut her mouth forgetting that Uo didn't know about the Sohma family curse and the thing with Tohru poisoning Akito…

"Wait, I get it!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Get what?"

"Umm…I forgot." Tohru lied.

"Okay… Well I'm going to bed now, thanks for the food."

"Goodnight." Tohru called back.

Once Uo was out of her sight, Tohru ran to Yuki and Kyo's suite first since it was closer. She knocked on the door hoping that they weren't asleep.

"Who is it?" Kyo's voice groaned.

"Me, Tohru, Sorry Kyo." She apologised.

"What's wrong, is everything alright?"

"Kyo, I- I managed to figure out who the spirit is." Tohru said as Yuki appeared behind him catching Tohru's recent words.

"Miss, Honda, who is it?" Yuki asked.

"I think, it's Akito."

"Attention Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm happy to announce that our arrival to Miami is going to be earlier than expected. Perhaps our ship will reach the port by 11am tomorrow. Unfortunately we may or we will surpass a rough storm along the way so I suggest you all stay indoors as there might be some rainfall, strong wind and rough seas or even minor hail. Thank you and have a good night." The captain spoke.

"No, I can't do this anymore, I have to-to- push against this evil spirit force-" Hana returned to her own self as she struggled to use her wave detection power as a force field against the thing that was trying to get into her again so it could control her.

"Leave me ALONE!" Hana shouted out loudly, she was staggering and trying to walk straight without crashing into someone or something. Already guards were on the chase trying to find her, knowing that she, had murdered another guard and that she, had escaped the ship's prison.

"I have to get out of here, I have to get off this ship but I can't wait that long, we won't be arriving in Miami till tomorrow, I don't have enough time to fight against the evil." She started to sweat as just using too much of her wave powers were making her extremely tired and dizzy. She felt very unwell and she needed sleep since she hadn't been resting for the past few days but if she did fall asleep then the spirit would take over fully and it would do something terrible to all her friends and Hana knew that never in her life, could she risk that, unless she was too weak.

"Maybe if I try jumping off the ship again using my force-field, it'll help me protect against the evil inside of me." Hana thought as she placed her hands on the edge railing.

"Don't be scared Hana, it's for your own good, it's for your friends, you're just wasting time standing here trying to think of a solution without doing anything, come on just move." She spoke to herself.

'Please let this work, at least let me rid the spirit from my body when I drown.'

Hana lifted one foot, stood on the side and stepped onto the opposite side then did the same with the other foot until she was in position to let go. She used all her strength to push off as her fingers slipped slowly off the railing and she felt herself falling through the cold rushing air.

Suddenly her body froze, it was so cold, it was unbearable, she realised that she had landed in the sea. Then she was pushed by a great force of bubbles, it was the ship in front of her, it was so big that the turbines were so powerful. She was drifting away from the cruise ship, further and further. It was so frightening, the water was black, and she couldn't see anything but the light of the ship and who knew what was under her. Could've been large fish, jellyfish, poisonous creatures, manta rays, whales or even worse sharks.

Hana started to weep, it was as if the ship had thrown her off and abandoned her to fight for her life but in reality it was her trying to die in order to make the spirit go away and leave her best friends in peace and safety.

'Okay Hana, you can't drown if you don't go under the water, come on hurry up, don't be a ruthless coward.' She thought.

Then she gazed at the scene around her, hoping it was the last time that she would ever see the earth. She dived into the water with tears in her eyes, she would do anything for her friends, and she owed them that much for accepting her back then when she was new at their school. She wanted to make sure that they knew she cared for them as much as they cared for her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So I guess there was quite a lot of information in that chapter, oh well, hope you're catching on alright. Any questions you need to ask me about this story? Don't hesitate to ask! Please Review too!

_**  
**_


	7. Chapter 7: Waves of Anger

A/N: Okay, I admit, last chapter was a bit….lets just say…..sad and let me say again, I really don't want Hana to die, but its part of the story I guess. Anyway, you'll find out what's gonna happen in this chapter right here, well down there LOL. P.S this might be a sad chapter as well, for many people if you know what I'm talking about.

**Chapter 7 Waves of Anger**

Where love is strong, hate is weak; this is not necessarily true if you think of the complete opposite. When love is weak, hate is strong. When Hana was their friend, they would forgive her for anything she did wrong but when Hana turned against them, they found them-selves losing trust in her.

"My heart is frail; I feel I am dying, slowly, without pain…" Hana felt her heart slowing down and her mind racing from loss of oxygen, water entering her mouth. She sunk deeper and deeper into the cold ocean.

Her force-field started to decrease in strength as she fell unconscious. This was the opportunity; Akito's spirit took over her as she felt a glow inside of her. Next thing that happened, she was floating in mid-air, water dripping off her face, the dark sea underneath her, the ship's light coming closer. She heard a thud as she landed on the ship.

"Where am I, what? I'm supposed to be dead." Hana sat up slowly looking around her; it was past midnight in the early morning of 4am so everyone was asleep.

"No, this can't be, it did it again, that vengeful spirit did it again." Tears rolled down Hana's eyes. Now she would cause even more destruction to the people she loved. She got up and tried to restore her energy as her shield faded again.

"Oh no, this can't be good." She said to herself when suddenly she felt a powerful flame inside of her meaning anger of a spirit, a very estranged and stressed out spirit.

"Hey Uo, can I come in?" Rin knocked on Uo's door.

"Yea sure, I'm not asleep yet, in fact I can't get to sleep." Rin opened the door to find Uo lying on her bed with a flannel resting on her head.

"What's wrong with your head?"

"Oh it's just a scratch that Hana gave me when she let go suddenly before she could drop me."

"So are you okay?" Rin wasn't normally the soft one but right now she felt Uo needed a helping hand especially when Tohru was in the cabin next door.

"I guess…" Uo lied.

"Come on, be honest." Rin gave her a reassuring smile.

"I just can't believe that…that we have to kill her for real, she's my best friend, it's almost absurd." Uo blurted out taking Rin's advice,

"Oh…that…well I guess I know how you feel, I mean it's just like that thing with Akito." Rin sighed.

"What? Why does everyone keep saying Akito this…Akito that all the time? I mean who is he?"

"The head of our family. Let's just say he died recently."

"And how does it relate to Hana?" Uo asked suspiciously.

"Long story, trust me, you don't wanna know. Well I guess I should be going to bed now too Bye." Rin changed the subject.

"Nite." Uo answered as she collapsed onto her bed and switched off her light.

"What Akito? You really think it's him?" Kyo raised his voice as Yuki stood in silence.

"Why don't you come inside Tohru, its cold out there plus I'm afraid Kyo's voice could wake up more people." Haru came through the corner. It was obvious that he was listening to their conversation with interest.

"Okay, thanks Haru." Tohru walked in as Yuki shut the door behind him.

"So why do you think its Akito?" Kyo questioned still standing up as the others sat down.

"Because it makes perfect sense, Hana is being possessed by a spirit, that spirit is Akito. That's why Hana has been trying to kill me, especially with the rat poison in the drink, that's how I killed Akito and now he wants to kill me back, he wants revenge, he wants to kill me the same way that I killed him and even worse, he'll kill anyone who gets in his way using Hana's body. For example Uo who is always with me, he obviously wants her to go away, that's why he tried to kill her too." Tohru explained quickly as she frowned with worry.

"Don't tell me that Akito's spirit is actually stalking us?" Kyo opened his mouth with disbelief.

"Stupid cat, that's exactly what she means." Yuki glared at him.

"I think that's why Hana was telling us to kill her before she kills us, because she has absolutely no control of how Akito enters her mind controlling her every move. That's why she also said that we can't trust her anymore." Tohru answered.

"And she's got a good point too, not that I actually think killing her will be the best idea." Haru corrected.

"So where is she now?" Yuki asked.

Suddenly their door burst open and crumbled into wooden pieces; it was like a bomb had gone off or something. Kyo and the other's turned around seeing an evil Hana that fixed her gaze only on Tohru, she gave a wide grin that spooked Tohru out.

"TOHRU GET OUT OF HERE!" Kyo yelled as Momiji opened his bedroom door to see what the noise was all about. Then he realised Tohru was in danger, he quickly ran to her and grabbed her hand and dragged Tohru outside.

Haru, Yuki and Kyo confronted Hana giving her a 'back off' look. With a swish of her hand, Haru went flying in the air and he crashed onto the flower vase that fell onto the floor and broke.

"Okay, now you're really gonna get it!" The black Haru emerged within him.

Haru ran towards Hana and started to punch and kick rapidly but he had forgotten that it was Akito's spirit. Akito blocked all of Haru's moves since he knew martial arts as well. Then Akito's eyes went flaming red as he focused on Haru making Haru hit the wall till he was unconscious.

"Haru!" Yuki shouted.

"Why you little..!" Kyo left his sentence incomplete as he charged at Hana and sending a lucky punch that Akito's spirit had forgotten to block. Using that time, he needed to find a way to kill Hana as Yuki tried to find a weapon.

But it was too late, within seconds, Hana was fully-energised again and she sent Yuki and Kyo in the same position as Haru. Akito's spirit remembered Tohru and walked outside to the deck, Hana spotted them under the table.

"Game's over twit!" Hana spoke in a rough voice; she completely ignored Momiji and turned her full attention onto Tohru who was shivering with fear.

"Tohru!" Momiji shrieked, Hana had just thrown Tohru across the deck and Tohru was grabbing onto the ledge with her life, if she let go, she would die from falling. This was like Uo's situation but knowing Hana's power, Tohru could die any minute. Momiji ran across and grabbed her hand just as she slipped.

"Momiji! Please don't let go." Tohru screamed, now she knew how Uo felt, with such dangerous waters beneath her plus the height, this experience would have to be the scariest.

"I won't, now come on, I need you to use all your strength to climb up as I pull you, okay?" Momiji instructed as Tohru nodded nervously.

Soon she was on the deck again puffing and panting, she had lost nearly all her strength but where was Hana?

"You are gonna die, just as I died!" The voice made Tohru's heart feel numb. Hana had appeared behind her with a glass of water plus a bottle of which looked like rat poison.

"Come on Tohru, we have to get out of here." Momiji held her hand tightly.

Tohru and Momiji sprinted out of their suite and into the nearest public spot which would have to be the casino, except that no one was in there because they were all asleep. They passed the poker table, the blackjack corner, the bar and the lucky strike machines. Hana followed them with the glass of poison and used her mind to pin Tohru to the ground.

"Now you're gonna get what you deserve." Hana laughed, she approached Tohru and held the glass to her mouth.

"Go away Akito, leave Tohru alone." Momiji grabbed the nearest chair and threw it at Hana who stopped it with a flick of a hand back at Momiji who was knocked out and injured.

"NO, Momiji!" Tohru cried desperately.

She pursed her lips together tightly so that Hana couldn't get anything into her mouth.

"Come on, just open your mouth!" Akito started to get frustrated.

"Stop Akito!" Shigure's voice hit the room. Tohru looked up and saw him with Ayame, Rin and Yuki.

Amazingly the spirit of Akito obeyed Shigure's voice and walked towards him. Rin and Yuki rushed to Tohru's side and pulled her up as Akito's force loosened.

"Shigure, how nice to see you." Hana sneered with Akito's voice.

"Why are you doing this? Why can't you leave us in peace, Akito we still respect you, you know that." Shigure pleaded.

"Oh no don't worry, it's not you I'm worried about, it's that orphan over there in that corner, she doesn't deserve to live, she can join me while I make her suffer."

"Akito, you don't want to do this." Shigure tried again.

"Oh yes I do Shigure." Akito carried on.

"But Akito, you know revenge is not the answer, come on, let it go, forgive Tohru and you can be happy again, we can be happy again, you just need to move on with your umm….dead life." Ayame suggested hoping Akito would listen to him.

"Haha, very funny Ayame, you've always been one to make up strange jokes. You do know I don't believe in happy endings, nor do I support murder, especially with an outsider of our family! She ruined everything and now she HAS to PAY!"

Hana turned around, shrugged then made her way towards Tohru.

"Hana, please! I know you're in there somewhere and you're my best friend, you know I still care about you lots! Hana, you need to push that spirit away from you." Tohru tried a new method.

"What? Tohru?" Hana's flaming eyes disappeared as she returned back to her innocent self.

"Yes, Hana, look you have to listen to me now, please you got to save us, please, you're the only one who can. Fight against that spirit."

"That's not true Tohru, I've tried drowning myself numerous times, I can't do it anymore, save yourself, kill me." Hana gave Tohru a meaningful look.

"No, we can't do that, Hana, we don't want to kill you."

"You have to, I don't have enough power to move the spirit, and we don't have much time Tohru!"

"Hana!"

"I-c-can't!" Hana struggled to stand, she was losing energy, and when she loses energy, Akito's spirit takes over. Hana felt an overwhelming pounding headache attack her as she stumbled and fell leaving the spirit free to roam inside her mind.

Then Hana stood up and ran to Tohru, grabbed the glass and forced it down Tohru's throat.

"NO!" Rin and Yuki said at the same time.

"Forgive me." At that moment Momiji came out of nowhere with a gun and without hesitation, but with his hands shaking madly, the pistol fired a shot directly towards Hana. The noise of the gunshot shattered the hearts of many as the glass that contained the rat poison fell onto the floor and broke into pieces.

A/N: Oh, I feel bad now…so again, sorry to people who like Hana. Please! I need 3 reviews in order to continue to be sure that you are okay with what I'm writing so far.


	8. Chapter 8: Challenging Fear

A/N: Hey! I've managed to receive 3 reviews from 3 different people so thank you all so much!  
Now for chapter 8, this may or not be the final chapter but I'll see what happens.

**Chapter 8 Challenging Fear**

Flashback…….

"NO!" Rin and Yuki said at the same time.

"Forgive me." At that moment Momiji came out of nowhere with a gun and without hesitation, but with his hands shaking madly, the pistol fired a shot directly towards Hana. The noise of the gunshot shattered the hearts of many as the glass that contained the rat poison fell onto the floor and broke into pieces.

"Hana?" Uo ran into the room with a frozen expression. Then she saw her body, she had heard the sound of a gunshot many miles away but who would've thought that it hit Hana. Tohru spat out the mixture of rat poison and wine in disbelief.

Suddenly the windows made a cracking sound as they ended up on the floor in tiny glass fragments. Rin and Yuki covered Tohru so that she wouldn't get scratched.

"No, Hana…" Tohru murmured as she pulled free from Yuki and Rin and ran to Hana's body.

Momiji was finding something to lean on in order to realise what he had just done, with tears flooding his eyes, he found no strength to pull on his normal cheesy smile no longer.

"Hana, me and Uo are here, come on Hana, talk to us, tell us that you're okay." Tohru shook Hana's shoulder as Uo cupped Hana's face her hands noticing blood dripping down from her mouth. The bullet had apparently shot Hana around her heart.

"Damn it Hana, stop fooling around…you can't die, you just can't, you're our best friend, you know that, Hana!" Uo shouted. Apart from her and Tohru, everyone else in the room was silent and feeling a strong feeling of sadness and guilt in their hearts.

Hana's eyes were still open as she looked at Tohru and Uo, she gave them a weak smile, then slowly closed her eyes. Tohru felt her heartbeat, there was nothing, no, it wasn't true, Hana wasn't dead, she was just playing tricks on her, tricks that were so real, it was unbearable.

"It's no use, she's gone Tohru. I think you need to accept that." Uo's eyes became red and puffy as she spoke words she thought she'd never say.

"Why? Why'd it have to be her, why couldn't it have been me, Hana doesn't deserve all of this, she never did anything wrong, she's never been a bad person, why is it such a coincidence, on a holiday, when we're meant to be happy and free of stress, we lose our best friend, why did that spirit have to ruin everything." Tohru cried.

"What in the world is going on here?" Kyo's orange coloured hair appeared in the room with a confused Haru.

"Stupid cat, it doesn't take a genius to look down." Yuki commented harshly as Kyo and Haru saw Tohru and Uo cradling a dead Hana in their arms and crying softly.

"Is she…" Haru started to say as Rin nodded solemnly with her own tears running down her cheeks.

"Hana…speak to us, tell us something, tell us anything." Uo pleaded to Hana's dead body.

"How did this happen?" Kyo asked.

Nobody answered his question as nobody wanted to recall the moment. Just 5 minutes ago Hana was threatening everyone as Akito once more took over her body leaving Hana lost inside a locked area, unable to control her actions. Tohru nearly died, Momiji couldn't let that happen, he just had to shoot her.

"Kyo…I killed….I shot Hana…" Momiji confessed blinking back hard tears.

"What the hell? Oh no, you didn't just say that, you damn rabbit, how could you do such a thing?" Kyo said angry towards Momiji.

"No Kyo….you don't understand…without Momiji, Tohru could've died." Shigure spoke up.

"What? Tohru, are you okay?" Kyo turned all his attention on his beloved Tohru.

"I guess you don't realise that she's fine, it's Hana who's dead." Haru said bluntly.

"Huh? Now she's dead?"

"Stupid cat, where have you been for the last two minutes?" Yuki forced an angry glare at Kyo who quickly shut his mouth thinking that silence was the best thing to do in a situation like this.

"Come on, Uo, Tohru I think we better get out of here before they find out that Momiji had just killed someone." Ayame said.

"Ayame's right, we have to get her out of here." Shigure agreed.

"How are we suppose to cover the evidence?" Rin asked.

"Just say that it was an accident, Hana nearly killed Tohru and….and.." Shigure paused.

"And what? Tell them that Momiji killed her? You know they'll put him in jail, or at least do something horrible to him." Rin interrupted.

"I don't know what else to do." Shigure sighed.

"We have to protect Momiji, he did it in order to save Tohru, it was self defence wasn't it? So I don't think Momiji should be charged for that, and if he hadn't shot her then who knew what could've happened." Yuki explained.

"I guess you do have a point." Ayame answered.

"HEY, what's going on here?" All of them jumped as a policeman came in with a few holiday guests behind him.

After they had been taken into the room where the police had asked each and every one of them questions about Hana's mysterious death, they had come across to learn that Momiji had killed Hana but not on purpose but to save Tohru.

"So Momiji, what'd they say to you?" Tohru asked, she was still overwhelmed about her friend's death but she had calmed down a little.

"Well…they said that they'll probably take me to court, papa will find me a lawyer and hopefully we'll get this sorted out when we go back."

"Oh, do you still get to go to Miami because we're arriving very soon." Uo took out her bubblegum and started chewing it to calm her nerves.

"I don't know where else I can go."

"Well that's great, just something you need to know Momiji, whatever happens when we go back to Japan, we're all here for you, remember that." Tohru gave him a smile that cheered him up a little.

"Thanks Tohru, but I also need you to know that I'm very sorry that I killed Hana, I know how important to you she was but I think I overreacted." Momiji clenched his fists.

"But it's not your fault, you wanted to save me and I know Hana was possessed so it wasn't her fault either."

"So it's that damn freakin spirit's fault eh?" Uo gave a look of annoyance.

"Actually.."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Miami." The captain's voice sent many smiles on many faces as most people had all rushed to leave the ship and to catch a glimpse of the beautiful sunshine and Miami.

Infact Tohru and the others hadn't even noticed that the ship had stopped until the captain announced the message onto the speakers.

Tohru and Uo lay on the fold out chairs and sipped their cold fruit drinks and ate their ice-cream dessert as they watched the other's having fun. It was only 2pm in Miami where the streets were busy, full of people at the beach and at the shopping centres. The temperature was a comfortable hot 28 degrees Celsius and the water reflected the suns light making the sea look like textured blue crystal that was moving. Of course they weren't staying here in Miami for too long so they had to make the most out of their holiday even though they had experienced a great loss on the way.

Haru and Rin had gone scuba diving together to watch the deep part of the sea where the fish would swim, they caught a boat to the deep area and slipped on their gear and swam under the water watching all the colourful coral and scenery around them. Shigure and Ayame were calling Hatori and Kureno on their cell-phones while building a mabudachi trio sand castle.

"Oh Hari, you should have come, Miami is gorgeous, you won't believe how many girl's I've seen that look like an American version of Kana!" Shigure explained after telling him about Hana's death, Akito's spirit and before Hatori could hang up on them.

"Kureno, it's beautiful out here, you know I think the bond between me and Yuki has grown since we came on this vacation, believe it or not, he hasn't said more than three hateful words to me, this is a great achievement, I feel so special, how are things over there?" Ayame remembered not to focus everything on himself.

And Yuki was trying the wind-surfing with the instructor, it had been Tohru who convinced him to have a go as normally Yuki would've been the one to stay behind and do quiet things like reading or planning for something. It was just amazing to see how so many people were having so much fun.

"Don't you think Hana would've loved to see the beach here, the beautiful golden soft sand and the sparkling sea?" Tohru could just imagine her friend next to her seeing what she was seeing.

"Yea, I even think that if she's here, she would give a try on the jet-ski, you never know, Hana was always there to try something new, apart from clothing colours of course." Uo joked at the same time as having a soft tear behind her sunhat.

"I can't believe she left us so soon, there's still a lot more to see." Uo added.

"Yea, same with my mom, but I guess they're having a great time up there, watching over us and enjoying life." Tohru looked at the sky; she could even swear seeing Hana's face, or her mother's outline in the blue background.

"KYO, come down here and swim, don't be a scaredy cat!" Momiji teased, emphasizing the word cat.

"I am not scared of the water; I just don't like it you damn rabbit!" Kyo yelled.

"You sure seem scared, come on give it a try."

"FINE, if it means shutting you up then I'll swim for two minutes!" Kyo replied irritated afraid that Momiji's loud voice would send the crowd laughing since he absolutely hated/despised being embarrassed.

"YAY, Kyo's gonna swim. Look everybody!" Momiji laughed.

"Shut up." Kyo gritted his teeth and he splashed water on Momiji.

"Uo, even though Hana's gone, I'm sure we can carry on living happily because I think Hana would want us to if she was here." Tohru laughed at Momiji pulling Kyo into the water.

"I agree, just as long as we never forget her."

"Trust me Uo, we won't." Tohru said confidently.

"Come on, lets go join Momiji over there, I wanna go drown Orange-top!" Uo exclaimed as Tohru ran to catch up with her.

Although in our lives we have hard times and huge amounts of sadness, it makes you stronger and prepared for the next time something bad could happen. If we can learn to let go of the miserable past, live the present and hope for the future then maybe…maybe our lives will seek an emerging light of happiness.

A/N: I can't think of anything else to write, so yea. I guess you could say that that's the end of From Heaven to Hell and don't quote me on writing a sequel for this one since it's already a sequel to Midnight Phantom. But I really hope you enjoyed reading this story cos I put quite a lot of effort into writing it. Even though it's not perfect, haha. So what do you think of my ending, did ya like it? If you have read all of From heaven to hell then you might've noticed that the ending is linked from the beginning of the story (the end of the prologue). All comments are very welcome. Bye for now and thanks for reading.


End file.
